1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit mounted on a hard disk drive which adopts an optical assist system, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an optical assist system (optical assist magnetic recording system) has been known as a magnetic recording system for a hard disk drive or the like that is capable of recording information at high density in a small recording magnetic field by heating a hard disk drive under near-field light application during recording of information, and then recording the information with a magnetic head in a state where the coercive force of the hard disk is reduced.
There has been proposed that, for example, in the optical assist magnetic recording apparatus which adopts an optical assist system, a heat assisted magnetic recording head provided with a suspension and an optical waveguide (a second optical waveguide) formed thereon is supported by a floating slider (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-185548).
An optical waveguide (a first optical waveguide) different from the second optical waveguide and a near-field light generation portion arranged on the underside thereof are provided in the floating slider, and the end portion of the second optical waveguide is arranged in opposed relation to the upper end portion of the first optical waveguide, so that a light transmitted through the second optical waveguide passes through the first optical waveguide, and finally applies a near-field light generation portion, thereby heating a hard disk.